Czarna jak noc
by SpecificObsession
Summary: Jaka jest miłość? Piękna, ale tragiczna. Dla miłości robimy wiele rzeczy. Uczycie tej dwójki było piękne, ale tragiczne. One-Shot z dniem św. Walentego w tle.


Młoda kobieta stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w okno. Jej długie, czarne włosy opadały lekkimi falami na ramiona. Ubrana na czarno, nie zwracała uwagi na kroki, na ostrzegawcze szepty w swojej głowie. Różdżkę, tę, która służyła jej przez tyle lat, pozostawiła jemu. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek ją znajdzie, tak samo jak i list – zwitek pergaminu, którym owinęła najbliższą jej rzecz. Miała jednak nadzieję, a jak wiadomo, nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

Kiedy go poznała, była na drugim roku. Fakt, że był od niej młodszy, w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzał jej w rodzącym się w jej sercu uczuciu. On najwyraźniej nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Często widziała, jak nauczyciele karcili go za złe zachowanie i zauważała, kiedy podczas pełni znikał wraz z grupką swoich przyjaciół.

W pewnym sensie byli do siebie podobni – ona też była mroczna i skryta, ale wszyscy ją za taką uważali, podczas gdy on błyszczał w towarzystwie, okazując swoje słabości jedynie wieczorami. Czasami była świadkiem, jak siedząc sam w pokoju wspólnym grubo po północy bazgrał coś bez opamiętania na pergaminie, po czym w przypływach złości, bez zastanowienia, wrzucał to do kominka i spoglądał, jak ogień powoli trawi długi papier zapisany drobnym, niechlujnym pismem.

To ironiczne, że w chwili takiej jak ta mogła myśleć jedynie o nim. Ale nie była w stanie zapomnieć tego uśmiechu, jego ciemnych, wiecznie potarganych włosów i spojrzeń, które jej posyłał krótko po tym, jak zorientował się, że ona się nim interesuje.

Równie ironiczny był fakt, że mugole obchodzili właśnie święto zwane walentynkami. Nie zdający sobie sprawy z wiszącym nad magicznym światem widmem wojny zwyczajni ludzie przechadzali się po mieście, wręczając sobie nawzajem kwiaty, deklarując miłość i słuchając tych idiotycznych piosenek.

Ciemnowłosa wciąż wpatrywała się w okno, kiedy usłyszała trzask i ciche głosy. Zaczęła bębnić palcami o parapet, kiedy kilka postaci wchodziło po drewnianych schodach z trzaskiem. Tupanie ciężkich butów usłyszałby każdy, nawet niczego nieświadomi mugolscy sąsiedzi.

Jakby zapowiadając nadchodzącą tragedię, na niebie rozbrzmiał pierwszy grzmot, a z ciemnych chmur już od pewnego czasu kłębiących się nad cichym miasteczkiem spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Mimo popołudniowej godziny było ciemno, ponieważ słońce skryło się gdzieś, jakby nie chcąc widzieć tego, co nastąpi, tryumfu czarnej magii.

Czarnowłosa wiedziała, że mogłaby walczyć. Mogłaby uciekać, mogłaby się przeteleportować, przebywać jakieś kosztowne operacje, zmienić kolor włosów. On jednak zawsze by ją znalazł. Nie wiedziała czemu. Od kiedy usłyszała wypowiedziane z jego ust słowa groźby, była pewna jednego – że śmierć jest już blisko. Nie myliła się.

Po raz ostatni pomyślała o nim. O jego zainteresowaniu jej osobą, mimo iż była starsza i zdecydowanie przerażająca. O tym, że odszedł, tak po prostu ją zostawił, mówiąc, że tak będzie lepiej dla ich obojga. Zranił ją straszliwie, ale i tak nie potrafiła przestać go kochać. Nie potrafiła tak po prostu zacząć, go nienawidzić, tak jak człowieka, który znajdował się teraz z nią w pokoju. Chociaż on właściwie nie zasługiwał na miano człowieka.

Przez krótką chwilę zapomniała, że nie ma różdżki i miała ochotę się bronić, mimo iż nie miała absolutnie żadnych szans. Była sama, ich było wielu. Jednak władał nimi ten, którego jeszcze nikt nigdy dotąd nie pokonał. Ten, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostanie zgładzony.

Mógł myśleć, że jest słaba. Ona jednak taka nie była. Miała w sobie wystarczająco dość siły, by oddać mu się bez walki, by poświęcić wszystko. Ocaliła tym wielu niewinnych, których zabiłby, gdyby zaczął jej szukać. Inni będą myśleli, że była tchórzem. Ale ona wiedziała, że to nie jest prawda. Czuła w sobie siłę. I tak odwróciła się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszała okropny, piskliwy głos swojego największego wroga.

- Dorcas Meadows. Musisz być niezwykle ważna, skoro Czarny Pan zdecydował się zabić Cię osobiście.

_Dwanaście lat później_

Czuwał nad nim, chociaż wszyscy mówili, że przybył, by go zabić. Mogliby go nawet stracić, gdyby tylko chłopiec był bezpieczny. A nawet tutaj, w miejscu, gdzie dotychczas nie przedostały się mroczne moce, nie było już bezpiecznie.

Stał się najbardziej poszukiwanym zbiegiem świata, a to wszystko dla niego. A może i nie tylko dla niego. Może to także dla niej. Nie widział jej, od kiedy skończyła szkołę, od kiedy tego dnia, na błoniach, powiedział jej, że będzie lepiej, jeśli się pożegnają. Wiedział, że będzie zrozpaczona, był jednak pewien, że jej ból nie będzie się równać z tym, co on czuł, kiedy jego serce rozdarło się i zaczęło krwawić. Rana ta nigdy nie zostanie załatana. Chyba, że ją znajdzie.

Pod postacią czarnego psa ruszył w kierunku dawnej kryjówki. Spędzili tam wiele czasu, ukryci przed innymi, którzy mogliby ich oceniać. Zarówno jej, jak i jego nie obchodziły plotki. Chowali się tam, by móc nacieszyć się sobą, by chociaż raz nie poruszać się, nie siedzieć, pod ostrzałem wrogich spojrzeń i nie słuchać wypowiadanych pod ich adresem wyzwisk.

Wsunął się do jaskini i dopiero wtedy odważył się przybrać ludzką postać. Był nienaturalnie wychudzony, jego przydługie włosy były przetłuszczone i brudne, a podarte ubranie wisiało na nim, za duże o zbyt wiele rozmiarów. Jedną z jego dłoni ściskała metalowa, więzienna bransoleta.

Rozsiadł się wygodniej i podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Zaczął rozmyślać o niej, o tym, ile czasu tutaj spędzili, o jej czarnych jak noc włosach, krągłym ciele przytrzymującym się jego jak tonąca koła ratunkowego. Ileż to historii opowiedzianych w mroku, gdzie jedynym światłem były nieregularne błyski ich oczu. A teraz był tutaj sam i nie miał pojęcia, co się z nią stało.

Oparł się dłonią o małą skałę i poczuł coś pod palcami. Nie ukrywając zdziwienia wyciągnął ze skalnej szczeliny przedmiot. Była to różdżka, stara, krucha od nieodpowiedniego przechowywania. Owinięta była w pergamin, który rozsypywał się pod jego palcami.

Poznał drewno, chociaż nie widział go prawie wcale. Instyktownie wiedział, do kogo należy ów magiczny przyrząd, zanim jeszcze delikatnie, drżącymi palcami rozwinął dołączony list. Przysunął się bliżej otworu i w półmroku przeczytał wiadomość.

Łzy płynęły jeszcze długo potem, kiedy przesuwał palcami po jej jak zawsze starannym piśmie i wyobrażał sobie, że ona kiedyś robiła dokładnie to samo. Kręcił różdżką w palcach, starając się nie wypuścić jednej iskry, kiedy przypominał sobie, jak machała tym z pozoru zwyczajnym kawałkiem drewna. Nigdy nie pokazywała się nigdzie bez różdżki.

Kiedy słońce zaszło, nadal siedział skulony w malutkiej jaskini, a jego oczy nadal były wilgotne od łez, od łez, których nie wylał podczas tak długiego pobytu w Azkabanie. A potem, kiedy zapadł zmrok, otarł oczy brudną dłonią, włożył do szczeliny nowo znalezione skarby, przedtem pocałowawszy zarówno różdżkę, jak i liścik. I wyszedł w mrok, oświetlany jedynie światłem księżyca.

Syriusz Black kierował się do domu, w któym kiedyś znaleźli schronienie, potocznie nazywanego Wrzeszczącą Chatą. Znajdzie tam albo swój ratunek, albo swoją śmierć. A czy można go nazwać egoistą, jeśli po cichu liczył na to drugie? Cóż, jeżeli chodziło o nią, zawsze był egoistą.

* * *

Z dedykacją dla Oli, która zawsze jest, kiedy jej potrzebuję. Dziękuję za to, że wytrzymujesz ze mną już drugi rok, za to że zawsze mnie wysłuchasz, za buty i wgl (":


End file.
